Briefly, the present invention relates to fluid flow transmission devices and more particularly to a device which will enable interconnection in flow communication of two fluid flow lines in a manner which is relatively simple and easy to effect. The invention relates to a fluid flow connection device which is particularly suitable for use with shock absorbers having an air suspension system. Normally, such shock absorbers are supplied with compressed air from a compressed air source through a supply line which is formed as an essentially tubular hose or pipe. Such a supply line must be releasably connected with the air suspension pressure chamber of the shock absorber in order to provide the compressed air thereto.
In shock absorber systems of the prior art utilizing air suspension systems, known for example from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,160,105, known air line connections operate to connect the air supply line by forming a securing device of the type utilizing clamping tongs. In order to form such clamping tongs, a connection piece is provided with an inclined surface with a cap nut, having an elastic flange section operating to engage the inclined surface of the connecting piece in order to exert a radial force onto the supply line during tightening. Structures of this type involve a disadvantageous design of the engaging parts because these parts must be constructed with rather exacting standards in order to insure that the required clamping effect is obtained and in order to avoid excessive compression or squeezing of the supply line during tightening which would adversely effect the proper functioning of the device. Sealing of the supply line in the connecting piece of this type of device is also problematic since, due to the inclined surfaces in the connecting piece and at an elastic flange section, axial pretensioning of a sealing ring of the connecting assembly cannot be insured with this type of connecting device. Accordingly, care must be taken during assembly that that part of the cap nut which is provided with the part constructed by clamping tongs is not overly tightened as to avoid excessive compression of the supply line. Furthermore, inadequate tightening must also be avoided in order to insure that the sealing effect which is obtained is adequate to secure the supply line within the connecting piece.
The present invention is directed toward providing a connection device for fluid flow lines which will be rather simple in design and inexpensive in its construction costs in order to facilitate easy assembly and secure joinder of fluid flow lines with a high functional safety while allowing simple disassembly without destruction of parts.